lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Trigger Happy the Gremlin/Page Awards 2
Despite LEGO Dimensions sadly announced to bite the dust today, I will be doing Page Awards for this week! 1. Defeating Darkstalker Palaces, caves, Darkstalker. Nuff said. Defeating Darkstalker gets Top Page. 2. Derek Stewart You ja gonna call? Ghostbusters! Derek Stewart is a well made Ghostbuster, his background is quite impressive (and that is just the abridged version!), and all the abilities he has are NOICE! With vials, proton packs, and more, how CAN you go wrong? Simple. You can't! And with a ton of quotes, finishing moves, entrance, exit, and idle animations, Derek Stewart makes for one of the best pages on this wiki by far! And, in addition to all of the above, the Protonix Ghostbusters are some GREAT fanfiction characters! As well as that, the Toy Tag design to the right is also well done! The black and navy blue go well together, as do the Protonix Ghostbuster logo and nametag! Overall, I give Derek Stewart the award of Best Backstory! 3. Year 3 I give Trailblazer101's Year 3 the award of Coolest Custom Franchises! 4. Dreamkeeper/Dream Access Worlds I give Dreamkeeper's Dream Access Worlds the award of Innovation! 5. Custom Abilities I give TrueArenaOneOneOne's Custom Abilities the merit of Coolest New Abilities! 6. X-Terminator I give X-Terminator the merit of Best Level. Seriously, this BAMF is LONG! 7. Sky Lord Ah, Sky Lord. What started as a late International Talk Like a Pirate Day joke, now a really well done character, who INTERACTS WITH EVERY SINGLE EVERY SINGLE 'EVERY SINGLE ''EVERY SINGLE' character and object in the game. And there are TONS UPON '''TONS UPON 'TONS UPON '''TONS' of those. Overall, I give Sky Lord the award of Best Character. 8. LEGO Dimensions 2: A New Beginning I give LEGO Dimensions 2: A New Beginning the award of Best Sequel. 9. Abomination Okay, so I get he is HorrorComicNerd'', but DAT BACKGROUND could make Barack Obama proud! I mean, sure the page is literally nothing except the background, but hey, it is LONG enough for me to admit I have not read a lot of it, so sorry HorrorComicNerd, at least you know I like your page, though, because why ELSE would it be on the honor roll? So, overall, I give Abomination by HorrorComicNerd the merit of Longest Background. 10. Qibli So, by now you MIGHT, and by MIGHT I mean DEFINITELY have the feeling I am quite a big fan of DetectiveSky612's customs. Yes, I am. Still, his customs are mainly on this week's honor roll is why. But anywho, Qibli is a well done character with FOUR well written backstory sections; FOUR! You can understand why I am impressed by now; all the other pages on this roll only have one! And the model is great, too, sure, he captions that it is based off of Buckbeak's existing model in LD, but it's original enough that I do not see many similiarities. Overall, I give Qibli the award of Best Quotes, which I sadly forgot to go over; they are good, too. Conclusion So, those were my 10 picks for this week's best customs! And Sky, congratulations for having three pages on here! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts